Changes
by Falling-Fates
Summary: Over the last few years Kasey has gone through big changes. After a year of support from her four best friends during a time of disease she is ready to make drastic changes in her life starting with the one closest to her.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to all the fans of 'One of the Boys,' I got stuck and the story stopped flowing. I have decided to write a new story, with a new plot, new characters, and new romances.

Enjoy! BTW: I own Kasey. I am also going to include songs that I was listening to while this story is/was developed. This is just the prologue to the story; I thought you needed the background info to the relationships.

Music:

Thriving Ivory-Angels on the Moon

Unhappy

Runaway

The Weepies- Hideaway

Can't Go Back Now

Antarctica

311- Speak Easy

Gavin DeGraw-unkown song

Giving love

Linkin Park- Breaking the Habit

Skye Sweetnam-Shot to Pieces

It is strange how people change over the years of their lives. I don't believe that anything could have changed anyone as much as what I have gone through in the past year. In January I developed a staph infection from a sliver in my hand. The staph infection caused the disease known as Bacterial Endocarditis. Bacterial Endocarditis causes the inner layers and heart valves of the heart to become inflamed and swollen. It infects the heart valves causing the heart to receive no blood flow meaning no white blood cells get to the infection to fight it off. I tend to have high fevers and irregular heart beat. Once I was diagnosed, immediately I began receiving the antibiotic treatments and within months my heart was healthy and I had not fallen into the twenty-five percent of people who die from this disease.

The sons were supportive of me through the whole ordeal. They brought me homework when I did not have the will to go to school. Now a year later I am cured and ready for senior year. About the background with the sons, I moved into the house next to Tyler when we were both five (by that time the others were six), when their parents told them that there was new kid named Kasey living next to Tyler they immediately came to investigate. When my mom opened the door the little three-foot-two Reid demanded to see "Kasey" my mother pointed and told them the second door on the right with a bit of a giggle. Much to their surprise a little girl around the same age as them was sitting in the middle of a bright pink room playing with Barbie's. I remember clearly Reid saying "Why are you in Kasey's room?" The awe on their faces when I told them that I was Kasey was priceless but Reid being Reid, he had to break the silence "Ew Kasey is a girl, I don't like girls. They have cooties." (Funny how people change). They thought I was a boy because of my name. The next thing I new was we were all playing with my Barbie's, well Reid was more or less ripping the heads off my dolls. That was the first day of our close-knit friendship.

When we turned thirteen we all were in puberty, theirs had more to it than the traditional male adolescence, you know powers and all, mine involved getting to wear a bra and the "time of the month." Even through this we remained friends and were able to laugh at each other, like the time Reid decided to like girls in front of the whole class, if you get what I mean. The guys were behind me when I wore khakis and my monthly visitor came to say hi. They offered me sweatshirts and to walk me home. The next adventure for us was high school.

Freshman year Pogue and Kate started dating and we were supportive, in the end she became my best friend. We would shop while the boys went to Nicky's and played pool. Even though Kate was there I remained the boys bestest. I began to get close to Reid through our common interests. Soon enough I realized that maybe my feelings toward Reid were more than just friendly but not reciprocated. I never let those feelings show because I knew that it had the potential to rip the group apart. Tyler somehow had 'extra' superhuman powers and could tell what I was feeling. At the end of freshman year I was still the shapeless girl that was not noticed by the one she liked in no other way than his closest friend.

I came back, after a summer vacation in the Caribbean with my family, the Golden blonde with the hot body. It was true I had lost weight while I was gone but I didn't think I looked that different. Kate flipped the day I moved in because of my new super girly exterior. When I saw Reid I was shocked, he was no longer the slightly pudgy blonde that could not control his hair but a toned swimmer with tamed hair. I had hoped with my new look that Reid would look at me like more than his best friend but I was wrong. I felt like he had a halo around him that was shattered when a girl walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek grabbing his hand. I will never forget what he said to me next, the thing that made me realize that he would never look at me any different, it was just a shallow "hey" I know it doesn't seem like much but when you have liked someone for so long and they say that when you think things are going to be different it kind of devastates you. That is when I began immersing myself in things that got my mind off of Reid that is when I began to build sets for the plays. One day I was building the balcony for Romeo and Juliet I got a small splinter in my hand. When I got back to the dorms I thought that I had gotten it all out but it had broken in my skin. Within the next week the staph infection had started its course. This is what led up to the disease.

The day I had to tell the boys what was wrong with me was the most nervous I had been in my life. I was worried that it would change things between us. The breakdowns the boys had were all different; Caleb asked the questions about the disease, Pogue called Kate to tell her and told me that I have to get better, Tyler sat down on the bed next to me and said everything was going to be all right, and the one that surprised me the most was how Reid sunk to the ground with tears lightly streaming down his face. Reid stayed at my house with me after the boys left he wanted to talk about everything he missed from my life over the last year because he had the feeling like he was neglecting me. I told him it was everything was going to be okay. I refrained from telling any of them that I had a twenty-five percent chance of dying even with the antibiotic.

I was lucky the antibiotic was working. When I stayed home the sons came to visit me as much as they could, I like to think that Reid tried to see me more. About half way through our junior year I was still at home and Reid came to visit me. He had broken up with his girlfriend. I told him I was sorry but on the inside I was exploding with joy. Reid and I had reconciled our relationship but I still refrained from telling him that I liked him and had liked him for years. It remained this way till I was healed.

It is now the beginning of senior year and I am different, more mature I would like to think and I never let a day go by without taking full advantage of what it offers for me. My new frame of mind hit me when my parents took me to California the week before school started. I was now walking to my first class, which I had with Reid, fully prepared to tell him about my quite large crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for the reviews. So you know most of this story is describing what happens because I hate writing dialect. I own Kasey._

I walked into class with my newly brown hair cascading down my back. By the way I recently died my hair. Slowly I scanned the room looking for Reid. The corners of my lips curled up into a smile when I spotted him. He blankly stared into the abyss that was in front of him. The icy blue eyes glanced my way. For a moment it appeared if he had looked at me with desire then that emotion had changed as soon as it had appeared. Right none of the boys had seen my new hair.

As I started to walk over to him someone bumped into me knocking the books out of my arms. I kneeled to pick them up but as I stood up I noticed that the person that knocked my books over was a girl with red hair and was currently sitting in Reid's lap making out with him. I was just about ready to turn around and leave when Reid called out to me:

"Kasey, come over here." Regretfully I walked over to the spot open next to him. He spoke again, "I didn't recognize you with your hair. Oh, this is Rachel, we got back together." I choose not to say anything due to the fact the comment would be very rude, I may cry, and class was starting.

By the middle of class I had glanced at Rachel and Reid about fifty times. I was taking notes when I saw something move. Looking to see what it was I got a little more than I could handle. It was Rachel rubbing Reid's crotch. She was seriously giving him a hand job during class. By the look on his face he was enjoying it. I felt something in my stomach rise to my mouth, quickly I ran out the door of the room ignoring the teacher telling me to go back to my seat. Once I got into the nearest bathroom I threw up, this happened while I was sick but this time it was from a different reason. I was so in love with Reid that thoughts of him and other girls made me physically ill.

"Kasey are you okay?" Reid must have come to check on me. Typical.

"I am fine." I said trying to sound like I was not currently crying.

"You sure?" Shit, he found me and he had to be so cute when he was concerned.

"No I am not fine and I don't want to talk about it so don't even ask."

We sat there a moment: me crying and Reid being his gorgeous self. I was shaking from the tears when Reid pulled my head to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. My makeup smeared the shirt that rest between my face and his chest. Before I knew it I was walking back to class. Reid left me outside the door. He came back out after giving a bullshit excuse to the teacher and Rachel and grabbing out stuff.

Quietly we walked back to my room. Once inside Reid sat with me on my bed. I sat between his legs and resumed the position from the bathroom. He rest his chin on the top of my head and said "Everything is going to be okay." Slowly I drifted off to sleep. Moments before sleep had taken over my body I swore I heard him in a teary whisper say, "Kasey stop crying, please stop crying. I love you."

I awoke a few hours later and I felt incredibly warm. It was about when my pillow started rising and falling that I realized I was asleep on Reid's chest. My whole body seemed to relax in his arms leaving me feeling the most content I have felt in years. In the most casual way I glanced up at his face. I was surprised to see him looking back at me with concern in his eyes. His stoic expression was quickly broken with a cheerful smirk.

"How you feeling?" He asked, his voice filled with total concern.

"Okay, for now." I didn't have the heart to tell him that the thoughts of him with other girls repulsed me.

"What's going on? Are you sick again?" His questions rushed and nervous. I don't know what he has to be nervous about, seriously I am laying here with my head on the chest of the man I am unearthly in love with and he is nervous.

"I think I just ate something bad for breakfast." My lie must have worked because his face brightened with glee.

"Thats good, well not good but better than you getting sick again." This made me smile a bit. "So you slept through the rest of the school day and I thought we could go grab a bite to eat at Nicky's. Is that good with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Just let me change." We both got up and I missed the heat of his chest. Reid left to change but told me he would pick me up in ten minutes. I headed to my closet to pick out something to wear. Okay bar = smokey, Reid = hot (meaning I need to look that way), me = casual. I got it dark skinny jeans show off my curves, green baby doll top is casual but flirty, brown knee high tie front moccasins, and brown cardigan sweater. The perfect outfit. I headed into my bathroom, well if you read real estate magazines it is a half bathroom; sink and toilet. I checked my hair, still wavy from this morning only the nap made it look super sexy, and my black eyeliner got smudged giving my a smokey eye. I need to take more naps, I look hot.

I was grabbing my bag when I heard a knock at the door. On the other side Reid was waiting for me wearing medium wash jeans that looked worn hanging low on his hips in just the right way and a dark gray fitted hoodie. He was adorned by the fingerless gloves and chucks. If I say so myself he was looking hot. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

We were out in his car when he said to me "I was thinking we should not go to Nicky's, you know cause it will be crowded." Holy crap, Reid was completely nervous.

_Sorry it is short but I want dinner to be in the next chapter. I need time to think about what will happen. If you have any ideas feel free and tell me, I will credit you for them if I use them._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and to JoyMichelle that is what I was thinking about doing also. Remember I own Kasey._

I knew where we were the moment the large iron gates came into my line of sight. Reid's house. "Reid what are we doing at your house?" I asked, slightly nervous as to what was happening.

"I thought we could make dinner." This was so sweet. "I mean we used to make food together all the time before, you know..." He meant before I got sick.

"Yeah, I know."

We pulled up in front of the house. It has been ages since I've been here, I almost forgot how beautiful it is. I walked through the door expecting to see the old wooden staircase but was greeted with a floating staircase, you know one without a railing and the stairs seem to jut out from the wall. "Oh, we remodeled the house last year."

"I figured it was that or we just snuck into someone else's house." This caused him to giggle which in turn cause me to laugh, seriously he giggled.

Reid led me into the kitchen that seemed like it was from the future. Reid suddenly picked up the phone and ordered pizza. The moment he hung up and turned around I gave him a questioning glance.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought we were going to make dinner?"

"Pizza sounded really good to me and we always used to mess it up when we made it so I figured that we could make a cake." He gave me a little kid smile and I melted. I hate how he knows that always works on me.

"Fine."

We ran around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients for our favorite cake, white cake with butter cream frosting. Yum! I was mixing the ingredients when Reid came and stood next to me. Our arms brushed against each other. Almost passing out from the skin to skin contact (I took off my jacket and Reid took off his sweatshirt) I looked up at the blonde next to me. "What?" I asked quietly.

"You have batter on your face." Surprisingly he said this with a straight face hinting to me that something was up.

"No I don't." That is when he took batter and smeared it down the side of my face. I was not amused.

"Now you do!" He said full boar laughing. I was about to hit him when he took a half handful of flour and blew it in my face. No he didn't. With out a word I walked over to the sink. He obviously thought I was upset. "Kasey look I'm sorry but it was just the perfect ti.." That was when I took the adjustable spray nozzle and sprayed his shirt till it was thoroughly soaked.

"We're even." Reid was about to tackle me to the ground but the door bell rang.

"Pizza! Race You!" We chimed in unison. The pizza guy looked confused when a girl with cake batter and flour all over her face standing with a dripping wet boy answered the door. We paid him and closed the door before we fell to the floor laughing, us both talking at the same time about the look on his face.

Unexpectedly Reid said "Lets get you cleaned up." With that I was lifted over his shoulder and carried to the bathroom. Reid set me down on the counter gently. He grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet and ran it under the water. I was about to reach for it to clean my face but he sweetly grabbed my chin and began wiping my face. I almost melted from his sweetness.

After a few minutes I asked "Where are you parents?" I don't know why I didn't ask that earlier.

"They went to New York for the weekend."

"Oh." My face had been cleaned off and Reid helped me off he counter. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." He said putting the washcloth in the dirty clothes basket and walking down the hall to his room.

I rushed to follow him and asked when I got to his doorway, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Reid walked out of his closet, shirtless might I mention, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I think...I don't...I'm not..."

"Just spit is out." I said rather hastily.

"I like you!" His face covered with a blush and he adverted his eyes to look at the ground. Smile broke out on my face.

"I like you too, Reid." I said as I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his cheek. His eyes looked into the depths of mine causing me to shudder.

"I broke it off again with Rachel. Today made me realize what I was missing, you. I know I sound like a lame chick flick but it is the truth."

My eyes began to water and my throat went dry. I think I also lost the ability to stand on my own. Slowly I put my hand on the back of Reid's neck moving it into the blonde locks on his head. It felt like slow motion when we both moved in for the kiss. Yes, it was perfect and in sync. I could die now my life was so complete. Well there was one more thing I wanted to do before I die, but thats for a different day.

"Reid," Was all I could say after we broke the kiss.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kasey?"

"Yeah." I said with a huge smile on my face. Reid put his shirt on and wrapped his arm around me. We headed downstairs to watch movies and eat pizza.

Three movies and a box of pizza later I turned to Reid and said "We never baked the cake." He grinned and leaned down to my head that was resting on his shoulder and kissed me with a kiss full of emotion.

"Forget the cake." He said as we stopped to breath.

_Sorry short chapter, but I am happy with it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally, it has been awhile since I last posted. I hope you like it. Remember Kasey = mine. Sorry for it being short also._

I woke the next morning and had to smile, I was laying on Reid's couch with Reid himself. We were together. I never thought that this would be as easy as it was. I felt like I was on top of the world. Slowly the body that lay beneath me shifted causing me to go hurling at the floor.

"Ow." Was the first thing out of my mouth as I began to pick my body up off the floor.

"Kasey? Oh god, sorry." Reid's voice was sleep laden and husky.

I glanced at the clock and realized that we had missed our first three classes. "Shit, Reid we have to get back to school. Classes star..." He cut me off with a kiss. Forgetting what I was saying, I climbed on top of Reid. My legs placed one on each side of his hips and our mouths still attached. Reid ran his hands slowly up my sides as if trying to memorize the curves of my body. He was about to run his hands over my breasts when I pushed his arms away. "We have to go."

"Do we have to? I wanna do what we were just doing." He leaned in to kiss me and yet again I pushed him away.

"And I don't want to fail. Lets go."

"Can we at least shower?" His lazy voice ringing in my ear.

"Yes but separately." I knew him too well.

"Shit." I heard him mutter before removing me from his lap and walking off to his bathroom.

We arrived at school over an hour later. We reluctantly went out separate ways and finished what was left of the day. Considering that it was friday I was consumed in the thoughts of Reid running through my head. I have no idea why our school decided to start school on a thursday but I was currently enjoying that choice.

I headed back to my room after class to set my books down. The group was going out tonight and everyone would find out about Reid and me considering that is Reid hasn't told them yet. Throwing open my closet doors open I was perplexed on what to wear. I need Kate's help. Her cell rang and that familiar voice came through the speaker.

"Hello"

"Kate, it's Kasey."

"Oh, hey! I haven't seen you around yet."

"Yeah I've missed some classes and..."

"Your not sick again are you?"

"No, no. I was just busy..." I didn't want to tell her over the phone. "I need your help."

"With what?" She questioned excitedly.

"Getting dressed for tonight." I stated sheepishly.

"I'll be right there."

That girl speaks the truth, within five minutes she was here. After chatting and staring at my clothes she asked a simple question.

"Are you trying to impress Reid? I know you like him it is super obvious."

"Um well I don't need help with impressing him, just keeping him with me."

"Wait what are you saying? Are you already together?" The answer was clearly visible on my face. "How long?" She was so excited.

"Last night he asked me."

"So thats what you have been busy with." Her tone made it seem like, well you know.

"We have not!" My rushed answer made her giggle.

"Kasey, calm down. I am kidding, I know you better than that. Lets find you something to wear tonight."

We settled upon dark skinny jeans with a form fitting white wife beater tank top. I wore a mid-thigh length emerald green cardigan sweater and dark brown fringe moccasins. Kate insisted on doing my hair so I let her have at it. She took my naturally wavy locks and made them look ten times better and looking like Tyra with her big wavy hair. I forced her to tell me how to do it, so she did. I left my makeup natural to fit my boho exterior. Kate ran back to her room to change into her denim mini skirt and long sleeved tee with UGG boots.

I called Reid to tell him we would be there soon. Kate and I headed out to her car to drive to the groups secret place. The drive took about twenty minutes and in that time Kate and I caught up. She was crazy about the new hair color and was sure that the rest of the guys were going to love it. For some odd reason I got nervous when we arrived.

I stepped out of the car and the looks on the guys faces was not comparable to anything in the world, but a certain guy caught my attention.


End file.
